Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article *Nyukeleus #I found this quite intriguing. Not enough Rahi on the Main Page. :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 14:07, January 21, 2014 (UTC) #Happy to know there is still fans of WWD after that bad movie. # *Millennium #I'm trying to wrap my mind around why this hasn't won before. '''Protecting Your Unoriginality Since 2010 20:02, March 12, 2014 (UTC) # #I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 22:26, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Featured Image *File:I39 IyreArt.jpg # *File:Nayatamakh_Promo_1.jpg # Featured Story *''Night of the Long Knives'' # As per reasoning in the Comments section below. # I'll go ahead and vote :P. Great work again :P. # Good work XD #Awesome story. Of course I give this my vote! :D 22:21, January 1, 2014 (UTC) #Why haven't I voted yet? This is a great story. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 23:44, January 11, 2014 (UTC) *''The Chronicles of Fa '' #'One of my best stories written so far. Will have more Chronicles, but for now, the first one and the prolouge should be enough for you guys. :) [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] ''Follow the light...'' 22:18, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Featured Creation Featured Trivia Featured Quote Featured User *BobTheDoctor27 #You know what? Considering the events Jollun told us, he deserves the next spotlight. -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 01:52, January 19, 2014 (UTC) #The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time…' 02:06, January 19, 2014 (UTC) #[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one '''Artek' the crazy one] #I was thinking the same thing! #Why not? ;D 11:20, January 19, 2014 (UTC) # #Hopefully appreciation of the Internet will help his horrid situation. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of Kaiju will return the call!']] 15:52, January 20, 2014 (UTC) #Of course, I'll do anything to help him get this through!Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 13:41, January 23, 2014 (UTC) #Words fail me. The heartfelt support of a small online community might not be much in the long run, but it's all we can give, and if anyone's earned it, this man has. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master07']] #Well, considering I spent the whole of January blocked, I'm still kinda amazed that I got a unanimous vote in this category without making a single edit that month. XD Comments (This message is posted here so everybody can read my thoughts on this) There is something about the Voting Center I would like to mention: Like you probably know, I always add a new creation to the voting center each month. But this time around I wasn't able to get a decent picture of my entry, which resulted in everybody voting for the first and only entry before even seeing anything else. My suggestion is that there are a few weeks - perhaps 2-3 - where only nominations can be made in order for everybody to have a chance. After that the votings can be made. I think it's just fair for everybody. -- 14:58, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Not a bad suggestion, and one worth considering, but just bear in mind that users are allowed to change their vote whenever they please. They're votes are not set in stone once they are made. Still, I'll see what the rest of the staff think about this. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 00:25, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Also, in regards to Featured User (as our latest victor has proven), just because a user has previously won Featured User doesn't mean they can't be nominated again if you feel they are worthy. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 13:48, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I didn't know that. Thanks for the tip :P —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 14:24, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks guys! It means a lot that you think this highly of me ;'). Great quote, Chalk, it's just like a quote from the Bible :) But, I can't change my vote :( Actually, it's from a Skillet song (which is a Christian band :P). I understand :P. You can change your vote whenever please. People simply choose not to, it seems. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 02:20, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ...when exactly do these votes get closed up? ----Stormjay Rider 18:57, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Whenever the main page is updated. Ideally, we'd update all sections of the main page at the same time and the votes are cleared, but there has been some laziness in that department. '''Shadowmaster 08:33, March 12, 2014 (UTC) If the staff lets me, I'd be more than happy to help update the Main Page on time :P —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner'']] (Blog)